young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renata Martinez
Renata Martínez Zapatero, also known by her superhero alias Stella, is a student at Thomsen High and a current member of the Young Bloods. The single daughter of Sergio Martínez, the authoritarian leader of Ecuador and a superhero known as Silver, Renata initially worked as his sidekick in the Andean Condors before choosing to leave her country and enrolled in Thomsen High as a jumping point for acquiring fame and notoriety outside of her father's shadow in the United States. Biography Renata Martínez was born in Quito, Ecuador, on September of 1999, not just as a normal citizen, but as the daughter of Sergio Martínez, alias Silver - the leader of the Andean Condors and thus the de facto dictator of Ecuador. As expected, she inherited his father's superhuman nature, though the power she received was cardinally different - whereas Sergio had the power to liquefy and control metal, Renata was born with a quantum metastable body, absorbing EM radiation to freely emit it later. Renata was far from your average girl. Extremely energetic, diligent and optimistic, she was almost as if she never learned how to walk - running everywhere, running to do tasks, running back home, running all the time, all with a level of energy and excitement so high and constant that her father even seriously suspected that she might have a nuclear reactor built in her chest somewhere... This diligence and energetic nature translated into ambition. Wouldn't you, having been born as the child of the strongest hero in your country, always surrounded by superheroes and watching their exploits from the sidelines, all while having a superpower of your own, not imagine that you're getting just a little bit left out of the sun? That's what Renata felt. At the age of 14, after a lot of asking, saying "please" and some simple mind games, Silver finally allowed Renata to apply as a child sidekick for the Andean Condors, which marked an entirely new stage in the girl's life. Now, with the new alias "Laser Girl" and a superhero costume, she was thrusted into the world of superheroing, participating in missions across the country with all of her childhood heroes, her father included. She received basic combat training from her new teammates and was taught some insights into using her powers, too (this period was the time she learned to focus her emitted radiation into lasers and concussive blasts). Regardless, even an idiot could notice that Renata was still in the shadow of everyone else. The Condors usually used her for specific tasks, like melting away locks, instead of having her jump in to save the day with colors blazing. Sure, she was a sidekick, not a full hero, but this didn't fulfill her fantasy and ambition of surpassing her father's fame. She endured it for three years, but even her patience has limits. Was she destined to forever stay in the shadow of others? Or was there a way out, breaking out of this obscurity? All Renata could think of was somehow escaping Ecuador, becoming a full-on hero, finding an another team, where she can hog more of this precious, precious superheroing fame. And thus, at age 17, Renata asked her father to be transferred to Thomsen High in San Diego, where she can meet other supers like her. He wholeheartedly agreed. A few months before summer vacation, the Ecuadorian superheroine arrived to the United States, settling in with her father's generous dough and a procured scholarship (Renata had never been the absolute best student, seeing as she spent most of her free time with the Condors instead of studying, but the power of being the daughter of a dictator trumps that). And with a new costume, this time to work as a lone superheroine, new alias being Stella. Powers and abilities Like most other members of the Young Bloods, Renata has access to superhuman powers thanks to the Dragon Crystals. * Quantum Metastable Physiology: In quantum physics, metastability refers to the ability of certain types of atoms to stay in an unstable, energetic state, and thus prevent themselves from emitting a photon, for a longer time period than normal. Renata's body takes this to a whole another level - her entire body is composed of extremely metastable material, able to stay energetic for hours or days. Not only that, but through unknown means, Renata can control the flow of energy absorbed by his body and project it in various ways. So, in a nutshell, she is capable of absorbing and emitting electromagnetic radiation. This can be used in various ways, such as lasers of concentrated sunlight, or inciting the air between her palms to condense into plasma. * Electromagnetic Radiation Immunity: As a result of her radiation-absorbing powers, Renata is completely immune to any of its effects, beneficial or not, except in a few special cases (eyesight). This is both good and bad to her. The good news is that she can't get skin cancer or die from gamma rays, nor can she be blinded. The bad news, though, is that her skin cannot produce melatonin and vitamin D, so, first, she cannot tan, and, second, she needs to constantly take vitamin D medication. In-game stats The stats below are from the Young Bloods RPG dev build version 0.5. Starting information Unlocked in: The Blood Drug, Pt. 2 Level: 5 Starting stats (unmodified): * Health: 576 * Energy: 201 * Attack: 17 * Defense: 17 * Special Attack: 29 * Special Defense: 21 * Speed: 45 * Magic Power: 23 Starting equipment: Stella Suit A skintight costume which lets through radiation. * Type: Bodywear * Effect: +20 Special Attack, +20 Speed Skills Light Absorption Absorb light and other EM radiation to recover your energy. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Status * Cost: None * Effect: Recover Energy roughly equal to your Special Attack. Sunlight Laser Fire a beam of concentrated sunlight to burn or slash at the opponent. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Special Attack * Cost: 15 Energy * Damage: 100 + Sp.Atk*6 - Enemy Sp.Def*2 * Element: Light * Accuracy: 70% * Additional effect: None Plasma Blast Use EM radiation to turn air between your palms to plasma and use it as a concussive attack. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Special Attack * Cost: 10 Energy * Damage: 100 + Sp.Atk*2 - Enemy Sp.Def*2 * Element: Light * Accuracy: 100% * Additional effect: None Speed Boost Fire bursts of plasma opposite of your direction of movement to increase speed and momentum. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Status * Cost: 12 Energy * Effect: Boost your Attack by one stage and Speed by two stages for 5 turns. Overview Renata is a powerful, though frail special sweeper acquired late in the game which is able to deal severe damage to single opposing enemies, or, if provided with adequate support, whole enemy teams as well. Access to Light Absorption, a version of the Reload skill unique to her, allows Renata to continuously spam special attacks without worry of running out of Energy. Her main problem is that both of her attacks can only hit one opponent at a time and, as mentioned before, her frailty, especially in the physical department and HP. Support from characters able to put up defensive barriers or heal Renata is necessary. Trivia * Renata has appeared in several one-shots and is the main character of one - Lucid Dreaming. * Renata is an avid watcher of Eurovision. * Renata has been shown to hold several prejudices towards other countries, most notably Colombia, and even reacts negatively when Red offers her Colombian coffee. She also refuses to call inhabitants of the United States "Americans", preferring the term "United Statesian". * While Renata's father Sergio has appeared in the story of the Young Bloods, nothing is known about her mother. In speech, Renata never uses "parents" in plural, instead using only the term "father". The reasoning behind this has yet to be explained.